Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide
Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide (風天 寅三郎 久秀 Kazama Torasaburo Hisahide) is the leader of the Kazama Clan, a new faction debuting in ''Revenge of Zen''. Once part of the House of Ichijo, Kazama defected with the intent of taking over Utakata from Ichijo, whom he considers a weak and unworthy ruler, and then expanding his territory to neighbouring lands. To complete his ambition he tries to recruit Zen to his side, promising to aid him in return. He posesses a Kabuki -based design, seen in his clothing, facepaint and gestures. This may be a testament to his idea of war and leadership. History Kazama was born in Utakata as part of the Ichijo Clan. However, disgusted by his lord's cowardice and complacence, he rebelled against him. Since Ichijo was to him such an unworthy ruler, he needed to be replaced, and saw himself fit to become the next ruler of Utakata. To reach this goal he founded his own clan, recruited an army of Barbarians under his banner, and deposed Akame of his castle and territory, the latter apparently with the aid of the Hojo Clan. Ultimately he became a fledgling but still noteworthy name on Utakata's political and military arena. Midway through the story he, along with the other two daimyo of Utakata, is tricked by Shu. To Kazama, Shu bring him Princess Sakuya as a "token" of the Hojo Clan allegiance, hiding the fact that the princess was instead kidnapped and her clan could take retaliatory action. Offscreen, Sakuya is taken from Kazama by the Kenobi Ninja, and possibly rescued by Zen. Depending on the player's actions, he may either live to conquer Utakata, or die by Zen's hand for his possession of a Tenma Mirror. Kazama's Ambition TO BE ADDED Personality Kazama is an ambitious, prideful man. His ambition can be considered both his greatest strength (as it led to him founding his own clan and becoming a noteworthy political power) and his greatest weakness (as it also leads him to make foolish and impulsive decisions). He is also very violent, and believes agression and intimidation are commendable qualities in a leader. It was through violence that he usurped Akame, and through violence that he plans to rule Utakata. He has a sadistic streak as well, considering the way he tried to kill Akame and how he demands the head of his political enemies during Assassination missions. Overall, he's very similar to Akame, only more focused on his agressive nature than his pride. Trivia * Like Akame before him, he possesses a tiger theme, seen in both the name Torasaburo ''and his violent, militaristic personality, attributed to the "tiger" archetype in most east-asian traditions. * The name ''Torasaburo translates as "third tiger son". ''Saburo ''is a japanese numerical given name for the third son in a line of male offsprings. It's likely that Kazama has two older brothers, but this is not elaborated in-game. Gallery Factions-3-jpg.jpg|Kazama swears to conquer Utakata Weapons.jpg|Character's weapon designs. Kazama's katana can be seen at the lower-right Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Lords Category:Characters Category:Story Characters